te prefiero a ti
by TiaYuri230
Summary: Después de un accidente del pasado, Korra cansada de vivir en aislamiento en si ciudad Natal, decide ir a vivir y estudiar a Ciudad República, donde estrechara amistad y algo mas con sus ahora amigos.
1. Chapter 1

KorraAsami

Te prefiero a ti

Cap. 1

Las personas entran y salen, forman filas esperando su turno a que los atiendan pero algunos enfermeros incompetentes dejan esperando a los pacientes solo porque creen que una plática sobre su absurda vida es más importante-*Si Aang estuviera aqui seguro esos tipos ya no tendrían trabajo*- pensé, mientras iba caminando por los largos pasillos del Hospital de Ciudad Republica, donde trabaja una vieja amiga de la familia que es más como mi abuela a la que vengo a visitar.

-Korra, me alegra tanto que vinieras, ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que te vi, me sorprendió mucho recibir una llamada de tu padre informándome que venias, cuéntame ¿cómo va todo en la tribu?-.

-También me alegra verte Maestra Katara, y bueno la verdad es que desde el incidente no me he metido mucho en los asuntos de mi padre pero podría decirse que bien-.

-Sabes…es bueno que vinieras de visita a despejar tu mente y conocer más personas-.

-Realmente no vengo de visita, he venido a quedarme o al menos a que termine la universidad, ingrese a la universidad de Ciudad Republica terminare aquí mis estudios-.

-Esa es una muy buena noticia-grito tienes donde quedarte-.

-Si mi Papá me ha conseguido un departamento cerca de la universidad-.

-Está bien si algún día quieres…-no terminó de hablar, pues fue interrumpida por una alarma que indicaba que la mayor debía regresar a sus labores-Lo siento debo regresar… pero te decía que si necesitas algo puedes contar conmigo no estás sola-expreso con sinceridad seguido de un abrazo-.

-Muchísimas la menor correspondiendo con el mismo cariño-.

Luego de salir de la oficina en donde hablaba con Katara salió del Hospital, realmente sin ningún destino en particular solo quería caminar por la ciudad, no era su primera vez ahí pero sí que había cambiado bastante a como la última vez que había visitado, cuando iba caminando por una calle un cartelón de la reconocidísima empresa de Industrias Futuro estaba a lo Alto en un espectacular donde estaba la imagen del dueño de dicha empresa con el logo de la misma, Korra solo paso por alto y continuo su camino, en unos metros más se encontró un parque que le pareció agradable pues era bonito además de que tenía rampas de skate que estaban impregnadas de grafitis que en particular a la morena le parecían asombrosos, estaba viendo cada grafiti con lujo de detalle que no se dio cuenta que justo en la rampa donde miraba un joven ojiverde y fornido iba hacia ella sin poder parar lo último que sintió fue el pavimento en su cara y para su mala suerte el chico callo encima de ella, el joven rápidamente se levantó y vio que la morena seguía en el suelo quejándose a la que decidió ayudar.

-Oh…como lo siento de verdad no te había visto solo me arroje sin el muchacho con preocupación mientras trataba de levantar a la castaña-.

-Agh…no…no te preocupes pudo ser de calmar mientras se agarraba su espalda en señal de dolor pues fue la más afectada-.

-¡¿Es-estas bien?!...yo, si quieres yo… yo puedo llevarte al hospital no está muy lejos de aquí-.

-No vengo de ahí no es nece…

-Oh…¡NOOOO!… por ¡Raava! ¡He derribado a una persona inválida!-.

-Tú hablas mucho, yo jamás dije que era inválida o algo así, solo vengo de ver a alguien de allá, solo ayúdame a sentar en la banca que está ahí-.

-Si…está bien-le dijo mientras pasaba un brazo por detrás de su cabeza y la agarraba con una mano y con la ptra la tomaba por la cintura y la dirigía hacia la banca dejándola en ella con la mayor delicadeza- ¿Segura que estas bien?-Pregunto un poco más calmado-.

-Si he pasado por peores jaja de hecho ya estoy mejor-Le contesto mientras se estiraba-A todo esto soy Korra- dijo mientras sonreía y estiraba su mano-.

-Yo me llamo Bolín- dijo correspondiendo el gesto-Por cierto no te había visto por aquí nunca antes-.

-Bueno, eso es porque acabo de llegar a la ciudad hace unas horas-.

-Valla forma de recibirte-Dijo evidentemente nervioso-Y que hacías a la mitad de la rampa-.

-Jajaja yo solo veía los grafitis que estaban ahí-.

-Genial!, son increíbles ¿verdad?...te confesare que varios de los que están ahí mi amigo Kai los hizo-.

-Fantástico y dime ¿tú también rallas?...-

-Mmmm…nop lo mío solo es patinar y no es por presumir pero soy de los mejores de la ciudad-alardeaba el joven- y a ti ¿te gusta patinar?

-Si amo patinar por eso en cuanto vi las rampas no dude en venir-.

-Wow Jamás conocí a una chica que le gustase, bueno aparte de mi novia y dime ¿vas a estudiar aquí?-.

-Si en la universidad de ciudad Republica-.

-Eso… ¡es estupendo! Yo estudio ahí y ¿qué carrera llevas?

-Médico cirujano-dijo en tono nostálgico que no pasó desapercibido por Bolín-.

-¿Sabes? Mi novia lleva la misma carrera quizá la conozcas seguro te caerá bien-.

-No puedo esperar a conocerla-esta vez dijo con una sonrisa-¿Y tú?-pregunto refiriéndose a la misma pregunta-.

-Yo bueno estoy en la academia de policía sé que no es una carrera como tal pero igual está en la universidad y a pesar de no serlo igual tenemos materias difíciles aunque la mayoría son más entrenamientos y cosas por el estilo-.

-Si ya había escuchado que la ex – jefa de la policía Toph Beifong había hecho que la universidad local se hiciera el sitio de entrenamiento de los policías de la ciudad-.

-Si bueno estoy muy agradecido con ella siempre fue como una abuela para mí-comentaba sin quitar su tierna sonrisa dejando Korra confundida-

-¿Abuela?...-

-Si veras es una larga historia, no llevamos ni una hora de conocernos pero tú me das confianza por alguna razón así que te contare, cuando mi hermano y yo éramos niños mis padres murieron así que mi hermano mayor tubo que cargar conmigo, solíamos ir a los mercados o robar comida en las tiendas para sobrevivir así que un día no podría decir que fue mala suerte porque fue nuestra salvación, estábamos en la rutina de robar comida pero el dueño de la tienda nos vio y nos capturo llamo a la policía y terminamos en la oficina de la ex – jefa, la verdad es que teníamos miedo de ir a prisión, cuando entro fue aterrador comenzó a darnos un gran sermón y con su carácter estaba a punto de salir corriendo pero no fue tan malo después pues cuando termino de sermonearnos cambio por completo su semblante y comenzó a decirnos que nuestra suerte iba a cambiar que ella nos daba la oportunidad de trabajar para la policía que claro como castigo comenzó a ponernos desde muy abajo como lavando uniformes o trapeando baños del departamento de la policía pero comenzó a pagarnos y fue suficiente para que mi hermano y yo pudiéramos pagar la renta del departamento donde actualmente vivimos, con el tiempo subimos de rango y después recibimos una beca para poder ingresar a la academia de la policía de ciudad república y bueno conocí a su nieta nos hicimos somos novios y ahora estoy aquí contándote la historia de mi vida-.

-Me has dejado sin palabras, me agradas siento que seremos muy buenos amigos, en realidad jamás había tenido muchos amigos viviendo en el sur no se puede tener muchos amigos-.

-Bueno pues ahora ya tienes uno y espera a que vallamos a la universidad te presentare a muchas personas seguro que te consigo a un buen chico ya sabes un buen partido-dijo moviendo las cejas-.

-Jajajaja y que te hace pensar que me gustan los chicos y no las chicas-.

-Espera… ¿Te gustan las chicas?, bueno eso es ¡aún mejor! De seguro las traerás locas tu solo júntate conmigo y las traerás a tus pies jeje-.

-Jajajaja tu sí que eres todo un caso Bolín-.

-Lo sé todos me dicen lo mismo pero bueno, supongo que mañana es tu primer día-.

-Pues supones muy bien mañana tengo que pasar por mi horario, profesores y todo eso a las 8-.

-¡Estupendo! que te parece si mañana nos vemos aquí a las 7 y vamos juntos-.

-Me parece bien-.

-de acuerdo te veo aquí mañana por que ahora tengo que irme le prometí a mi hermano que llegaría a cenar con el-.

-Oh, está bien te veo mañana, fue un gusto conocerte y gracias por la confianza-.

-No lo agradezcas era lo menos que podía hacer después de atropellarte jajaja nos vemos-Le decía mientras corría a la salida del parque-.

La morena solo sonrió pues era cierto que jamás había tenido amigos y menos uno como el chico que acababa de conocer, estuvo un rato más ahí observando el cielo cuando de pronto un Satomóvil deportivo negro paso justo enfrente de ella y en él iba una melena que bailaba con el viento unos ojos esmeralda que chocaron con los suyos y unos hermosos labios color carmín, se quedaron viendo pero dio la vuelta a la siguiente calle la chica del Satomóvil, la morena no le dio importancia aunque no iba a negar que la chica era hermosa, se levantó de la banca y saco un papelito con una dirección que le había dado su padre pues era la dirección de su apartamento, camino unas 3 cuadras mas y dio con la dirección, era un edificio color blanco de 15 pisos, se asombró pues no dejo de pensar que su padre era exagerado, entro y un conserje la reconoció de inmediato pues era un conocido de su familia, la llevo a su piso que era el último, le agradeció, se despidió, cuando abrió la puerta pudo ver que era bastante amplio y ya amueblado sí que su padre era exagerado, paso a su habitación y noto que había un ventanal justo al lado de su cama que tenía una vista a la ciudad noto que como a dos cuadras se veía su ahora universidad si era muy grande y se veía un letrero que decía: "Universidad de Ciudad Republica".

Suspiro pues recordó que en esa escuela cierto chico que era como su hermano siempre le hablaba de lo genial que era esa escuela, sin ganas de seguir pensando en eso fue a su closet y cuando lo reviso solo tenía una polera sin mangas azul, un par de jeans con una muda de ropa interior y unas botas negras, que seguro su padre había ordenado le llevaran -*Genial no tengo ninguna pijama, espero mañana lleguen todas mis cosas*-pensó-en fin como no había nadie más que ella decidió solo dormir en bóxers, puso su alarma y se tiró en su cama y se quedó dormida cuando su cabeza toco la almohada pues mañana tendría un largo dia.

~CONTINUARA~

 **BUENO AQUÍ EL CAPITULO UNO DEL NUEVO FANFIC ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE , SUBIRE CAPITULO CADA SABADO Y DEL OTRO CADA DOMINGO SIN MAS LES MANDO SALUDOS!.**


	2. Chapter 2

KorrAsami

Te prefiero a ti

Capítulo 2

Era temprano en de Ciudad Republica, los rayos del sol comenzaban a hacerse presentes iluminando el camino de trabajadores y estudiantes que se dirigían a su destino, entre ellos en el parque un chico esperaba con ansias a su nueva amiga que apenas hace un día conocía, su rostro se ilumino cuando la vio a lo lejos.

-Hey…sí que eres puntual, espero que no lleves mucho tiempo esperando-.

-No ninguna de las dos cosas-le dijo moviendo las manos enfrente de él negando-, es solo que me emociono porque ya quiero que los chicos te conozcan-.

-Bueno si es eso, ¿Qué estamos esperando?-manifestó la morena-.

En el camino Bolín le platicaba sobre cómo eran sus amigos y al parecer todos le parecieron amigables y agradables por como él lo decía podía deducir que eran bastante unidos, cuando llegaron Korra se quedó asombrada, ya había escuchado que la escuela era grande y ayer por su ventana lo había comprobado pero verla más de cerca era impactante-.

-Bien y ¿qué te parece?-Dijo el ojiverde sacando de sus pensamientos a la castaña-¿Verdad que es increíble?

-Pues te seré… sincera ¡es genial!-.

-Sabía que te encantaría, ahora es momento de que te lleve a la dirección seguro que el director debe estar esperándote-.

…

-Director la nueva estudiante de la tribu agua ya llego y viene con Bolín-anuncio la secretaria-.

-Muy bien hazlos pasar-respondió el director-.

La secretaria les hizo la seña para que entraran y después que entraron la secretaria cerro, cuando la morena ingreso a la oficina pensó que su mente le estaba jugando una mala jugada pero no realmente era el-Bien tomen asiento-como pudo Korra reacciono acatando la orden, se sentaron, segudos del director, la morena comenzó a echar un vistazo en la oficina y en su escritorio pudo observar una placa donde estaba grabado el nombre del director sin duda era el la risa del mismo la saco de trance-jajajaja a mí también me asombra lo mucho que has crecido Korra…tenía mucho tiempo que no te veía, me alegra poder verte-.

\- S-sokka…digo Señor a mí también me alegra verlo y la verdad es que mi padre no menciono nada de usted-.

Bolín solo se quedó un poco aturdido pues era extraño saber que el director y su nueva amiga se conocieran, pero prefirió guardar las preguntas para después.

-Vamos porque tan seria solo llámame Sokka, y si yo le pedi queno dijera nada, pero bueno ahora estas aquí por otros asuntos, después te llamare para poder hablar con más calma, toma-decía mientras le entregaba una hoja-ahí vienen tus horarios, maestros y salones te daría el recorrido pero se lo encargo a Bolín ya que está aquí-sonreía mientras volteaba la mirada al ojiverde-¿Crees poder con el trabajo cadete?-.

-¡Por supuesto Señor!-le respondió con euforia el fornido haciendo un saludo militar-.

-jajajaja, De acuerdo y con esto te doy la bienvenida a la Universidad de Ciudad Republica, espero que seas una increíble médico, como Aang, él estaba seguro que lo serias,-decía con una sonrisa cálida- ahora vallan a sus clases-.

Ante las últimas palabras del director Korra se quedó sin habla cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en el pasillo con su joven amigo-¿Korra?, ¿estás bien?, desde que salimos de la oficina del director te noto medio rara.

-Perdona, es solo que me quede pensando-.

-Pues vaya que sí, ni siquiera te despediste del director solo saliste como zombie de su oficina… y a todo esto de ¿dónde se….-No termino su pregunta pues una chica de tez morena y ojos verdes había callado a Bolín con sus labios, lo cual Korra agradeció pues la salvo del interrogatorio de su amigo-.

-¡Opal!...que bueno que estas aquí quiero presentarte a la chica de la que te hable ayer-hablaba emocionado-.

-Hola, así que tú eres Korra, sí que eres tal y como dijo Bolín-confeso la morena sin soltar del brazo a su novio-.

-Bueno pues gracias tú debes ser la novia de Bolín mucho gusto-.

-estas en lo correcto, este chico no dejaba de hablar de ti ayer y tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, también me dijo que al parecer estamos estudiando lo mismo, a propósito ¿me dejarías ver tú horario?-.

-Oh…Claro-dijo entregándole la hoja-.

-Mmm…como pensé tenemos el mismo horario así que creo que nos llevaremos muy bien-dijo sonriéndole-.

-Si también lo espero-respondió con una sonrisa también-.

-Bueno pues empecemos bien ahora iba a mi otra clase así que ya es hora de irnos y es mejor que comiences las clases ahora va empezando el semestre pero nuestros maestros sí que son estrictos en especial Tenzin que es a donde ahora vamos-.

La morena solo asintió y despidiéndose de Bolín quedando para salir juntos y de paso conocer al resto de sus amigos, Opal también se despidió con un tierno beso y se fue corriendo porque sabía que si llegaba tarde la jefa Lin lo mataría, sin más ambas morenas se dirigieron al salón cuando llegaron estaba casi vacío a excepción de que ya estaba el profesor Tenzin-.

-Buenos días profesor Tenzin-Saludo Opal haciendo una reverencia-

-Buenos días Opal-Contesto con una reverencia igual- es bueno tenerte tan temprano en mi clase y además puedo observar que no vienes sola-dijo mientras veía a Korra-.

-Pues si vera ella es una nueva alumna-.

-Sí, el director Sokka me lo había comentado hace unos días, así que eres Korra-pregunto ahora dirigiéndose a la morena-.

-Oh, si es un gusto conocerlo también me habían hablado de usted-.

-Bueno para mí es un honor tenerte en mi clase y te doy la bienvenida espero que seas muy buena alumna-.

-Sí, yo también lo espero-.

Después hablaron de cosas triviales, pronto comenzaron a llegar más alumnos y alumnas, todos viendo a Korra con curiosidad y otros y otras con miradas mas picaras pues la morena tenia lo suyo, el resto del día fue tranquilo Korra tomo sus clases junto a Opal con la que no le tomo tiempo llevarse bien pues era carismática y muy alegre y gracias a que ella prometió pasarle los apuntes se pondría al corriente con la clase, más tarde iban de camino al punto de reunión en donde habían acordado, cuando llegaron Korra pudo ver a Bolín con más personas a su alrededor.

-Hola chicos-Saludaba a Opal-.

-Chicas ya están aquí, escuchen, ella es Korra de quien precisamente hablábamos de ti-.

-Sí que mi hermanito lleva todo el día hablándome de ti y a todos ya queríamos saber quién era Korra, Soy Mako mucho gusto-saludo el ojiambar-.

-Igualmente Mako-.

-Sí y la parejita de ahí son Kai y Jinora-presentaba mientras korra los saludaba- y falta una chica pero dijo que estaría un rato más en el taller pero no ha de tardar mientras toma asiento-.

-Y dinos Korra ¿es cierto que Bolín te callo encima?-ante la pregunta de Jinora todos rieron incluyendo a Korra recordando el momento-.

-Si bueno estaba interesada en ver los grafitis del parque cuando de repente Bolín estaba sobre mí-.

-Entonces si te gusta rallar-Esta vez hablo Kai-.

-Por supuesto tengo algunos bocetos que si quieres puedo mostrare después-.

-Claro me encantaría-.

En unos minutos ya hablaban de manera fluida, pues se dieron cuenta que todos tenían gustos similares, pronto más miradas curiosas pasaban y veían a Korra pues vaya que la morena era muy atractiva y no pasaba desapercibida entre chicos y chicas de los demás campus, más de un alumno se acercó a preguntar su nombre y más de una chica le guiñaba el ojo.

-Pero sí que eres imparable en apenas unos minutos ya has conseguido más teléfonos que Mako en un mes -decía Opal con tono burlón-.

-¡Oye!...-manifestó su evidente molestia el mencionado-.

-Jajajaja es broma Mako sabes que te quiero cuñadito-.

-Sí que eres genial Korra, patinas, dibujas y se ve que bastante popular entre chicos y chicas, a por cierto también ¿es cierto que prefieres a las chicas?-pregunto kai directamente-.

-Pues sí, me gustan las mujeres-.

-Así que toda una rompecorazones de chicos-dijo Kai-.

-Jajajajaja y ahora ¿tienes novia?-interrogo Opal-.

-Ahora mismo… nop-.

-Pero así como traes a las chicas no tardaras… y creo que yo tengo a la adecuada para ti-diciendo lo último más para sí misma-.

-Lamento mucho la tardanza, saben que el tiempo se me va en el taller-decía jadeando una chica de tez blanca-.

-¡Asami!...no te preocupes ven queremos presentarte a alguien-dijo Opal parándose y jalándola a lado de Korra-Mira ella es Korra es nuestra nueva amiga-.

Cuando Asami volteo a ver a la morena se quedó estática y Korra también, y el ambiente se hizo un poco pesado pues nadie comprendía porque se quedaban ahí sin decir nada tanto y también los demás se veían confundidos.

-Hola…-por fin Korra terminaba con aquel silencio e intercambio de miradas-.

-Hola…-dijo la pelinegra un tanto apenada pues sabía que no era la primera vez que se veian aunque la anterios había sido un instante pero sabía que había sido algo especial-.

~CONTINUARA~.

 ***NOTA: ESTA VEZ TENZIN NO ES HIJO DE AANG SOLO SON VIEJOS CONOCIDOS PERO JINORA SI ES HIJA DE TENZIN.**

 **HOLA! AQUÍ EL CAPITULO NUEVO LO SIENTO SE QUE HABIA DICHO QUE CADA SABADO PERO TUVE UN PEQUEÑO INCONVENIENTE PERO AQUÍ EL CAPITULO Y DE COMPENSACION SUBIRE TRES ESTA SEMANA CONTANDO ESTE COMO EL PRIMERO, TAMBIEN PUDE OBSERVAS QUE YA HAY MAS PERSONAS QUE HAN LEIDO MI HISTORIA Y BUENO SE AGRADECE QUE LES GUSTE Y ESPERO QUE SIGA ASI, SI TIENEN ALGUNA DUDA O SUGERENCIA PUEDEN DEJARLA EN LAS REVIEWS COMO HASTA AHORA, SIN MAS LOS DEJO PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**


	3. Chapter 3

KorrAsami

Te prefiero a ti

Cap. 3

-Hola…-por fin Korra terminaba con aquel silencio e intercambio de miradas-.

-Hola…-dijo la pelinegra un tanto apenada pues sabía que no era la primera vez que se veían, aunque la anterior había sido un instante pero sabía que había sido algo especial-.

-Coff…coff-interrumpió Opal con una toz falsa-Eeee…chicas aún estamos aquí-.

-Ah…lo siento es solo…que-trataba de formular una fase mientras soltaba la mano de la cabello azabache pero no podía dejar de mirarla-.

-Woow…woow…no me digan que ustedes ya se habían conocido-dijo Bolín perplejo-.

-No exactamente, es solo que ayer pase por el parque en mi Satomóvil y la vi parada y…-.

-Y se enamoraron a primera vista-interrumpió Opal-.

-¡Opal!...-vocifero la ingeniera y fulminando a Opal con la mirada-.

-Jajajaja bueno ya-dijo aún más divertida la morena por las expresiones en sus amigas-.

-Ya Opal, deja a las pobres enamoradas-esta vez se burló Mako, quien hizo que todos estallaran en risa, a excepción de las víctimas que solo optaban por desviar la mirada y sonrojarse, siguieron soltando todo tipo de comentarios incomodos para ellas un rato más, hasta que Bolín se apiado de ellas y cambio la plática-.

-Por cierto Korra desde que salimos de la oficina del director quería preguntarte algo-Le dijo Bolín con su mano en la barbilla-.

Bueno al menos habían cambiado el tema aunque sabía para donde iba el interrogatorio de su amigo-Oh, está bien te escucho-.

-Espero que no sea algo tan personal pero, quisiera saber, ¿cómo es que conoces al director?-todos voltearon a ver a Korra pues se sorprendieron, el director era muy amable y atento con sus alumnos y maestros pero hasta donde sabían era muy cerrado respecto a su vida privada y con Korra bueno había sido todo lo contrario-.

La morena suspiro y bajo la mirada a un punto fijo-Bueno verán él fue un gran amigo de una persona que es muy especial para mí, lo conocí por esa persona, a decir verdad ya han pasado años desde la última vez que lo había visto, pero al parecer siguió en contacto con mi padre y realmente no tenía idea que fuera director de esta escuela-termino con tono cabizbajo y volvió a mirar a todos que inmediatamente se dieron cuenta-.

-Interesante historia muuuuy interesante jejeje y bueno, dime… ahora ¿te gustaría ir a patinar con nosotros?- dijo Bolín tratando de cambiar de nuevo el tema, Korra sonrió, pues se dio cuenta de que era un muy bueno para cambiar de temas incomodos-.

-Jajaja,Sí, me encantaría patinar, pero mis cosas llegan apenas hoy, me imagino que ya deben de estar en mi apartamento, tendría que ir por ellas.-El rostro del ojiverde se ilumino y se dispuso a decir-Oh no te preocupes podemos acompañarte además no creo que alguien tenga algo mejor que hacer-dijo sonriendo y todos solo sonrieron asegurando que era cierto lo que el chico fornido decía-.

-Bueno entonces vamos a mi apartamento-.

…..

-Wooo….Korra tu apartamento es genial-grito Bolín-

-Si mi padre puede ser muy excéntrico, pero yo solo lo veo como cualquier otro hasta llegaría a pensar que más vacío-.

-Si Korra deberíamos hacer una fiesta un dia de estos por aquí-le dijo Opal-.

-Si claro cuando quieran-.

-Pues si tú lo dices pero yo lo veo lleno de cosas estupendas como tu sofá en gigante y ni que decir de tu tele…-de pronto guardo silencio y abrió los ojos más que pudo, dejando a la morena desconcertada-Korra…-.

-Aaah… ¿si bolín?...-le respondió volteando a ver a donde el joven estaba observando-¡OH! Jeje si es esa mi hermosa tabla-

-Esa…es tu…tabla…pero si esta…es-.

-Sabes creo que es lo único de este apartamento que te puedo decir que si es genial, además yi misma la hice hace tiempo-dijo con una sonrisa melancólica-.

-Espera…ósea que ¿tú la hiciste?...Korra te quedo de maravilla no puedo esperar por ver si le das el uso que se merece-le dijo dedicándole una mirada retadora, Mako observo a su hermano, sabían que algo vendría-.

-Bueno eso lo podemos arreglar… ahora mismo tu y yo,-manifestó con un puchero en su rostro- ahora una carrera de aquí al parque y de regreso el que llegue primero gana, ¿qué te parece?-Y adivino pues creo que Korra era igual de impulsiva que su hermano-.

-Valla lo haces interesante pero ¿qué pasara si no ganas?-.

-Bueno pues para que sea aún más aceptare tus condiciones-Todos se quedaron observando y escuchando los argumentos de ambos-.

-Jajajajaja bueno tengo una idea, si ganas aceptare que eres mejor que yo, y valla que es difícil que yo acepte algo así, pero si pierdes tendrás que…-se quedó pensando por un momento pero no le tomo mucho poner una sonrisa maléfica por su idea, tomo a Korra del cuello alejándola un poco para que los demás no escucharan, en especial una persona que estaba ahí y le dijo en el oído-Pero si yo gano tendrás que pedirle una cita a Asami-dijo susurrando-.

-¡¿Qué!?, tienes que estar bromeando ni siquiera la…-.

-Aaahh, sin excusas, dijiste que aceptarías lo que fuera y ahora está hecho-.

-Essta bien acepto pero te ganare y tendras que aceptar que soy la mejor, es más ya te estoy escuchando-dijo Korra con un gesto de burla, mientras se observaban directamente-.

-¡Kai!, Korra y yo tendremos una carrera quiero que nos sigas y que con tu cámara nos graves quiero que vea su trasero pateado-.

-Jajajaja esa es la actitud, una emocionante carrera, no te preocupes Bo lo gravare todo-.

-Bueno si ya no hay nada más que agregar es un trato-le dijo tendiendo la mano-

-Claro es un Trato-le respondió estrechando con fuerza su mano y sonriendo-.

….

-Sigo pensando que esto es una mala idea-dijo con preocupación Asami observando a Korra y a Bolín tan decididos ya fuera del departamento-.

-Bueno pues yo creo que los dos son unos idiotas pero no creo que podamos hacer algo y mucho menos por lo que está en juego-dijo Opal-.

-¿Lo que está en juego?-cuestiono sin saber a qué se refería-.

-Vamos no me digas que no te diste cuenta, eres Asami- interrumpió Jinora-.

-Bueno pues esta vez creo que no lo sé-dijo frunciendo el ceño-.

-Mi hermanito es muy obvio y apuesto lo que quieras que tiene que ver contigo-.

-¿Conmigo?...-Volvió a cuestionar pero con sus mejillas sonrojadas-.

-Si la verdad, no soy muy adivino para saber que exactamente, pero sé que es algo así-dijo mientras sonreía y se cruzaba de brazos, observando a su hermano, Asami no dijo más pues solo esperaba que el ojiambar se equivocara… O ¿Quizá no?, pues solo quería ver su carrera para saber cuál era el "castigo"para Korra si ella perdía-.

-Muy bien ya que saben las reglas y lo demás pueden empezar exactamente cuando mi reloj cambio a las 6:20-.

Los dos asintieron esperando la señal del moreno y Korra en ese momento comenzó a sentirse nerviosa y a dudar sobre si ganaría y pensándolo bien quizá no sería un castigo perder y salir con Asami, bueno pues ella era linda y hermosa y Bolín y Kai ya iban a medio camino…¡¿qué?!...ni siquiera escucho la señal por pensar en su "castigo", Kai solo comenzó a carcajearse pues, la cara de Korra fue épica, Pronto la morena se impulsó con su pie izquierdo y avanzo rápidamente, Bolín llevaba una media sonrisa pues sabia como iba a terminar todo esto, pero la morena no se dejó sí que se iba acercando, pero por más que trataba de alcanzarlo no podía, comenzó a sudar vio al pelinegro que entraba al parque y aun había tenido el tiempo de hacer un truco mu bueno y regresar Korra solo pudo subir y bajar a rampa rápidamente pues no podía perder, aun podía ganar pues iba pisándole los talones cuando logro visualizar el edificio a los demás esperándolos, aunque por dentro algo le decía que no sería tan malo perder, cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, no debía pensar así, pero creo que la surte no estaba de su lado cuando los abrió había una grita lo suficiente grande para hacer derrapar su patineta y caer con su cara como su soporte, y justo en ese momento Bolín había llegado, se detuvo y alzo los brazos en forma de festejar pues si había ganado, y bueno Korra se dio la vuelta para quedar bocarriba pues sabía que había acabado y ahora tendría una cita con Asami-.

-¡UUhuu!...¡siiiiii!, soy el mejor que me dices… ¿Korra?-pregunto con una seja alzado pues no había escuchado los reproches de su amiga-.

-Bueno corra quedo tendida por allá…segundos antes de que llegaras, y no se ha levantado asi que creo que su ego fue pateado o esta inconsciente-dijo divertida Opal-.

-Oigan como pueden estar tan tranquilos, a lo mejor si se lastimo y ustedes sin hacer nada-dijo Mako dirigiéndose hacia Korra, seguida de Asami y Jinora -.

-Jajajaja vamos seguro que solo es su orgullo pateado pero aun asi quiero ver su rostro-dijo un Bolín divertido-.

Y efectivamente cuando llegaron se encontraron con Korrra aun tendida, con la nariz raspada y un poco de sangre y el puchero más grande que nadie nunca había visto-Korra… ¿estás bien?-pregunto Asami ayudándola a sentar-.

-Sí…jeje, estoy bien gracias-respondió apenada pues eso había sido vergonzoso-.

-Ooooo, pero claro que está bien, debe estarlo, para pagar su apuesta-se escuchó desde lejos Bolín-.

-Por cierto y que rayos apostaron no quisieron decirme-dijo intrigado Kai-.

-Bueno seguro que todos lo sabremos mañana-fanfarroneaba el ojiverde- ¿verdad Korra?

Korra se sonrojo pues Asami estaba justo al lado de ella con un semblante de curiosidad al igual que todos, aunque todos se intrigaban aunque tenían una sospecha de lo que sería querían saber pero ni Korra ni el pelinegro querían decirlo, decidieron dejarlo así, tarde o temprano se enterarían de todos modos.

….

Una morena se encontraba lavando una herida en la punta de su nariz, se vio en el espejo y no pudo evitar pensar en lo de la tarde y en lo que mañana tendría que pasar, ¿Cómo había perdido?, claro cómo olvidarlo perdió por pensar en ella, justo en esos momentos, en lo hermosa y en que no le molestaba en lomas mínimo pedirle una cita, pero algo la ponía jodidamente nerviosa, en solo pensar en pedirle una cita y además sin conocerse mucho, pero su celular la saco de sus pensamientos, un mensaje de Bolín-.

 **BOLIN: ¡Hola!...mi queridísima Korra, espero que tengas una linda noche por que mañana será un gran día-.**

Rayos sí que mañana mínimo le metería un puñetazo a su amigo.

 **KORRA: Hola…si lo sé, no tienes que recordarlo x(**

 **BOLIN: Jjajajaja y dime… ¿NERVIOSA? (¬‿¬)**

 **KORRA: No, para nada no es nada del otro mundo, además he pedido un millón de citas a muchas otras chicas.**

 **BOLIN: Deacuerdo, si lo dices asi, supongo que no necesitaras mis consejos sobre Asami y valla que hay algo que debes saber pero si tú dices que eres experta te creeré ^( '-' )^ y bueno te dejo descansar para mañana nos vemos.^◡^.**

 **KORRA: No espera…que es lo que debo saber?**

 **KORRA: Bolin…**

 **KORRA: Bo…por favor (╥︣** **﹏** **᷅╥** **)**

Pero solo obtuvo unos elegantes **VISTO** por parte de su amigo, que ahora se preguntaba si realmente era su amigo pues sí que la estaba habiendo sufrir y bueno sin más ánimos de seguir rogando prefirió ir a dormir o al menos intentar ya que no tenía sueño pues tan solo pensar que mañana tendría que hacer para poder pedirle la cita a Asami-.

….

 **JAJAJAJA ESE BOLIN ES TODO UN LOQUILLO PERO BUENO YA VEREMOS QUE HARA KORRA PARA PODER PEDIRLE LA CITA A ASAMI X3**

 **Y BUENO SIN MAS LES AGRADEZCO A TODOS POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA Y GRACIAS POR DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS ME ANIMAN AQUÍ DEJO A LOS QUE COMENTAN**

 **+dark-dragonblack17**

 **+Luu7**

 **+Sadamgarrobo666**

 **+himari**

 **SE LES AGRADECE Y GRACIAS POR LOS CONSEJOS Y SIN MAS NOS LEEMOS MAÑANA.**

 **SALUDOS!**


	4. Chapter 4

KORRASAMI

TE PREFIERO A TI

CAP. 4

-¡Bolín!...-dijo una morena alterada entrando al salón de su amiga-.

-¿Pero ahora que te paso te vez…-no la dejo terminar pues Korra la saco arrastrando del salón para después llevarla al baño de las chicas y cerrar la puerta-.

-Korra ¿intentas violarme o qué?…y porque en el baño de las chicas La morena se paró frente a Bolín y de la nada dijo…

-Bese a Asami-.

-¿Qué?...Korra eso es… ¡espectacular!-dijo Bolín alzando sus brazos-.

-¡NOO!...NO LO ES, Bolín que va a pensar de mí, además apenas nos conocemos y yo ya…-dijo con sus ojos abiertos y sus manos en la cabeza-.

-Vamos no puede ser tan malo, además hay cierta tención sexual entre las dos, bueno y ¿cómo reacciono?-.

-No lo sé, cuándo lo hice Salí corriendo de ahí-.

-Jajajaja ¿gaymente?-.

-¡Oye! ¿Vas a ayudarme o qué?

-Ya…ya está bien haber primero dime como paso todo esto-.

-Bueno yo pensaba decirle lo de la cita y pagar nuetra apuesta pero…-

FLASHBACK…

Iba la morena caminando por los pasillos de la universidad pensando cómo demonios iba a decirle a Asami que saliera con ella.

-Hey, Korra-escucho su nombre provocando que diera un saltito y volteara a la dirección de la voz-.

-Ho-ho-la Asami…-.

-Hola, veo que decidiste llegar muy temprano hoy y de hecho muy temprano, tengo entendido que tu primera clase es a las 9-.

-Si jeje...y ammm… ¿cómo sabes mi horario?

-Pues…yo…aaah…Opal me dijo ya sabes-.

-Oh, sí, Opal…y me… ¿me acompañas por un café?-.

-Por supuesto, vamos-.

-Mientras iban camino a la cafetería la morena estaba muriendo pues era el momento, estaban solas sin que nadie las interrumpiera, solo tenía que decirle "¿Asami te gustaría salir conmigo? Y era todo si aceptaba o no Asami era otra historia, pero por muy fácil que se escuchara en su cabeza no salía nada por la boca y para colmo sus manos le sudaban, *bueno no podría ser peor*.-penso-.

-¡Korra!-grito tras ella y Asami una chica bastante linda pero lamentablemente no era el momento-Valla me alegra verte por aquí, sabes hoy te vez muy bien con esta polera-le dijo rasguñando levemente sus brazos bien moldados-mmm ¿te gustaría acompañarme?-dijo esta vez mordiéndose el labio y desnudando a Korra con la mirada-.

-Me gustaría pero, vengo con mi amiga a tomar un café-dijo esto volteando a ver a la ingeniera, pero al verla se sorprendió pues Asami estaba ¿enojada? cruzada de brazos observando otro lugar- Y bueno ahora no puedo pero te veo después-.

-Cuando tú quieras-y beso su comisura de los labios sonrojando a la ojiazul … adiós Korra- se despidió guiñándole un ojo y fulminando a Asami con la mirada, pero no logro intimidar a la pelinegra pues le respondió de la mima manera.

-Bueno vamos-trato de cambiar la atmosfera que se había hecho, pero no recibió respuesta sde su acompañante, solo asintió-*Rayos ahora menos podre decirle pero ¿por qué se enojó?*-Asami, ¿estás bien?-.

-Si…-le contesto a secas*

Enserio esto no podría ser peor, llegaron a la cafetería y pidieron respectivamente, la morena ya no sabía qué hacer y se acercaba la hora de su clase ya tenía menos tiempo, pero la voz de Asami-.

-Bueno si era todo nos vemos después, tengo que regresar al taller-.

-¡No!-grito-...perdón, es que necesito decirte algo, te parece si te acompaño al taller y te digo-La ojiverde asintió confundida-*Bien ya gane más tiempo ahora espero que nadie nos interrumpa*-y el tiempo se acababa y ya tan rápido habían llegado al taller de Asami, cuando estaban en la entrada ambas se quedaron viendo sin decir nada.

-Bueno y ¿qué quieres decirme?...-La morena se quedó estática, observo los labios de Asami moviéndose y algo le decían pero no escuchaba nada como si el tiempo se detuviera y su cuerpo se movió sola y lentamente se acercó a los labios de Asami hasta tocarlos con delicadeza y cerró los ojos, y cuando sintió que la ingeniera le correspondía, se separó y corrió hasta el salón de Opal sin ver a la cara a la pelinegra-.

FIN FLASBACK.

-Korra ¿me estás diciendo que esto fue hace unos minutos?-.

-Si esto…yo no sé qué hacer, Bolín la cague-.

-No Korra, me estás diciendo que te correspondió, tú te adelantaste a los hechos, no sabes si ella siente lo mismo por ti-.

-No lo entiendes…yo no puedo salir con ella-.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?, acaso ella ¿no te gusta?-.

-Pues no lo es la verdad me sentí muy bien cuando la bese y creo que es bonita, pero ahora no creo poder darme una oportunidad, no ahora y menos con alguien que acabo de conocer-.

-Pues si es así tendrás que hablar con ella, no puedes confundirla y luego actuar como si nada hubiera pasado-le dijo molesto-.

-Si…creo que será lo mejor-.

….

Después de hablar con Bolín en el baño, la morena salió y fue directo a su salón, y ni siquiera ponía atención en las clases, sí que se sentía mal pues si había apresurado las cosas, quizá si le gustaba pero también era verdad que no quería una relación, pues ya había tenido una con cierta chica y la había tenido en el peor momento de su vida cuando perdió a su hermano y descuido su relación,…-Aang…-sin querer lo recordó-.

FLASHBACK…

Era una mañana helada como todas en el sur, el padre de Korra había ido a trabajar pues era líder de la tribu y tenía sus responsabilidades con la tribu, mientras una pequeña Korra desayunaba junto a su madre.

-Mama…no quiero comer fruta-.

-Hija debes comer todo o no tendrás las fuerzas para ser la siguiente líder de la tribu, crecerás y serás débil es que acaso no quieres ser fuerte como papá?

-¡Siii!¡Me comeré todo!-.

-Esa es mi pequeña-dijo acariciando su cabeza, pero el sonido de la puerta interrumpió el momento- espera aquí hija iré a ver quién toca la puerta-cuando abrió era un soldado del loto blanco que era la policía local-Oh…¿ha pasado algo? ¿Tonraq, está bien?

-Si Señora Senna-respondió haciendo una reverencia-El jefe Tonraq me ha dicho que venga por usted la quiere ver en su oficina, ahora mismo, es urgente-dijo seriamente el soldado-.

-de acuerdo pero necesito dejar a Korra en la casa de Katara-.

Después de dejar a la pequeña Korra en la casa de Katara, Senna fue a la oficina de su esposo, al entrar se quedó sorprendida por el pequeño que estaba en la oficina con su marido.

-Tonraq…¿quién…es este pequeño?-.

-Aun no lo sé no ha despertado, esta mañana mientras uno de mis soldados hacia un recorrido a las afueras de la tribu lo vio atrapado en el hielo, llevaba aproximadamente 5 días ahí, sinceramente es un milagro que siga con vida-.

-Oh...por dios, pobre pequeño-dijo mientras se acercaba a él y le daba una tierna caricia en la mejilla- Y ¿qué harás con él?

-No lo sé, esperaremos a que despierte, cuando lo haga preguntaremos ¿Por qué termino aquí?

-Pero no piensas dejarlo aquí, solo en tu oficina, necesita calor de un hogar para que pueda recuperarse-.

-Bueno pues por eso te llame-.

-Cariño claro que debemos llevarlo a casa, como líder es tu deber, proteger a la tribu y bueno él está ahora aquí en la tribu, puede quedarse-.

-Gracias, te amo Cariño-.

-Yo también te amo, eres un hombre de una gran corazón-dijo esto besando a su esposo-.

…

-Korra…¿podrías venir un momento?-Le llamo su madre a la morenita desde la sala-.

-¿Qué pasa mam…¿Quién es ese niño?-pregunto mirando al niño que traía en brazos su padre-.

-Bueno el será nuestro invitado en lo que se recupera, al parecer tuvo un accidente y necesita un lugar donde quedarse, así que necesito que seas amable con el ¿de acuerdo?-.

-Sí, mami…pero ¿Cómo se llama?-.

-Pues por ahora no lo sabemos, él no ha despertado, pero te asegure que cuando despierte lo sabremos-.

-Mmmm, De acuerdo-le dijo haciendo un puchero.

Las horas pasaron, eran alrededor de las 10:00 pm y el pequeño despertó algo alterado, volteo a ver a todos lados y vio una chimenea con las luces apagadas, para ser el polo sur era cálido y acogedor esa habitación, decidió levantarse pero al hacerlo sus piernas se tambalearon, él no era consciente de que no había comido en casi seis días, la puerta se abrió dejando a la vista del pequeño a una aún más pequeña morena de ojos celeste.

-¡Finalmente despertaste! Pero ¿por qué estás en el suelo?-.

-Yo…quería levantarme, pero no tengo fuerzas, ¿Me ayudarías?-Korra se acercó a él y lo tomo del brazo y para ser pequeña sí que tenía fuerza, lo ayudo a subir de nuevo en la cama-.

-Gracias-dijo el pequeño-.

-De nada, Por cierto soy Korra y tengo 5 años,¡mucho gusto!-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-.

-Soy Aang yo tengo 12 años-.

-Hola Aang, bienvenido a la tribu, debo decirle a mami que has despertado, ¿podrías esperar aquí?, además debes estar hambriento-le dijo corriendo a la salida, el pequeño ojigris suspiro y miro hacia la ventana, en ese momento unas imágenes sin sentido llegaron de golpe a su cabeza provocando un dolor de cabeza intenso, se agarró la cabeza pero el chillido de la puerta lo hizo voltear, iba entrando Senna con una bandeja de comida seguida de Korra-.

-Lo siento, no quería asustarte, soy Senna y traigo unos deliciosos fideos debes tener hambre-el pequeño bajo la mirada y Senna le dejaba la bandeja sobre sus piernas-Adelante come lo que quieras-.

-Gracias Señora-.

-Por favor solo dime Senna-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa que el niño regreso-.

-Bueno y dime ¿Por qué estabas en el hielo?-.

-La verdad es que no recuerdo nada de lo que paso, solo sé que nos dirigíamos hacia esta tribu, mi abuelo quería hablar con el jefe de la tribu pero no recuerdo porque y ahora tampoco sé dónde está mi abuelo-.

-No te preocupes, ¿sabes? mi esposo es el jefe de la tribu y yo te aseguro que buscara a tu abuelo-.

-Muchísimas gracias-.

FIN FLASBACK.

El tono de su celular la saco de sus pensamientos, tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Bolín y de Opal, decidió regresarle la llamada a Opal.

 **OPAL: ¡Korra!...¿Es cierto? Que….**

 **KORRA: Si, estoy bien es solo que cometí un error y bese a Asami, supongo que ya te dijo Bolín.**

 **OPAL: Bueno si pero, la que me dijo primero fue la misma Asami.**

 **KORRA: ¡¿Enserio?! ¡¿Qué te dijo?!**

 **OPAL: Bueno, me dijo que la besaste y que le estaba gustando pero que saliste corriendo de ahí-.**

 **KORRA: ¿Ella dijo eso?...**

 **~CONTINUARA~.**

 **BUENO AQUÍ OTRO CAPITULO, DE VERDAD SIENTO LA TARDANZA PERO ESQUE HE ESTADO VIENDO UNAS COSILLAS DE LOS COMICS DE KORRA Y LA VERDAD ES QUE ESTOY EMOCIONADA! BUENO Y TAMBIEN SI SIGUEN O HAN LEIDO MI OTRO FIC SABEN QUE TAMBIEN ME GUSTA NARUTO Y TAMBIEN HE ESTADO CON ELLO PERO PROMETO ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO APROVECHANDO QUE ESTOY DE VACACIONES Y BUENO SIN MAS DEJEN SUS REVIWS PARA INSPIRARME SI TIENEN ALGUNA SUGERENCIA O PREGUNTA TAMBIEN PUEDEN DEJARLA, NOS LEEMOS!.**


	5. Chapter 5

KORRASAMI

TE PREFIERO A TI

CAP.5

 **OPAL: Bueno no dijo eso exactamente, pero…**

 **KORRA: ¿Pero qué?...**

 **OPAL: Oye tranquila…además creí que no querías nada con ella.**

 **KORRA: Pues estas en lo correcto.**

 **OPAL: Bueno entonces si no te interesa, no te diré nada.**

 **KORRA: ¡No!...espera quizá si me interesa.**

 **OPAL: ¿QUIZA?**

 **KORRA: Bueno, si me interesa, quiero saber si ella se enojó o si…**

 **OPAL: Pero ¿Por qué debería enojarse?**

 **KORRA: No lo sé…**

 **OPAL: Korra, ella no está enojada, solo la dejaste confundida, porque la besaste y saliste corriendo**

 **KORRA: Entonces…**

 **Opal: Mira Korra, Asami tiene que lidiar con muchas cosas y creo que no merece una más, tienes que aclarar lo que realmente quieres con ella-.**

 **Korra: Pero por favor comprende, no puedo tener nada con ella, ni siquiera nos conocemos bien.**

 **Opal: Piénsalo bien Korra porque te informo que no eres la única, hay muchas otras personas que buscan algo con ella.**

 **Korra: *suspira* Te parece si hablamos mañana no creo que ahora pueda procesar con todo esto, necesito descansar.**

 **Opal: De acurdo, nos vemos mañana y piénsalo…Adiós.**

La llamada termino y la morena se sentía peor, de cierta forma tenían razón pero por otra ella también, no conocía los suficiente a la ingeniera como para decir que sentía algo por ella pero por alguna extraña razón se quedó pensando en la última frase que le había dicho Opal "hay muchas otras personas que buscan algo con ella"

Sacudió su cabeza ¿Por qué le importaba? Tal vez ya se estaba sugestionando por todo lo que estaba pasando, estaba a punto de irse de ahí pero una voz la detuvo.

-Korra espera…necesito hablar contigo-era el chico ojiambar-,

-No me digas es sobre Asami-.

-Pues a decir verdad sí, es sobre lo del beso-.

Genail mas sermones sobre como la había cagado- Mako ya sé que estuvo muy mal al no aclarar mis sentimientos antes de besarla pero….-fue interrumpida-.

-No yo no vengo a reprocharte nada, solo quiero decirte el riego que corre Asami y tu tambien-.

-¿El riesgo? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Veras yo quiero mucho a Asami, tenemos más de 10 años de conocernos y desde hace tiempo existe una chica que ha estado interesada en ella-.

\- Y ¿Quién es?-.

-Es Kuvira beigong-.

-¿Qué? Debes de estar bromeando-.

-Puedo asegurarte que no es una broma, ella siempre ha estado enamorada de Asami-.

-Pero ¿por qué hablas de ella como si fuera un monstruo?

-Porque Asami la ha rechazado y ella recurrió a hacerse amiga de Hiroshi Sato, el padre de Asami y a hablar de negocios, han hecho un convenio con la policía de ciudad Republica, Hiroshi les ofrece trajes y tecnología para detener ladrones entre otras cosa pero la verdad es que no sé qué le da Kuvira a cambio, pero te puedo asegurar que tiene que ver con Asami-.

-Espera y ¿cómo sabes eso?

-Recuerda que yo estoy en la academia de policías estudio ahí y bueno he subido de rango soy la mano derecha de Lin Beinfong y bueno aunque no quieras terminas enterándote de muchas cosas-.

-Y ¿necesitas algo?-.

-Si necesito que me ayudes-.

-Bien ahora sí que estas mal de tu cabeza, si estás diciendo que es a Kuvira a quien enfrentamos ¿qué esperas que haga yo?-dijo la morena alejándose lentamente-.

-Por qué sé que te podría interesar, también sé que no fue un accidente el incendio del hospital en donde trabajaba Aang-.

La morena abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño-¿¡Tú qué sabes sobre eso!?-.

-Ya te dije que aunque no quieras terminas enterándote de muchas cosas, en la estación han estado dejando muchos casos sin resolver y la excusa que dan es que fu accidente, la jefa Lin comprende que hay algo raro y estamos trabajando en ello-.

-Pero ¿qué tiene que ver con todo esto Kuvira?

-Que desde que ella cambio su base a ciudad república ha metido sus narices en todo, es cierto que tiene derecho por ser hija adoptiva de la hermana de mi jefa, pero la verdad es que desde su llegada todo ha cambiado y en algún momento llegaron a hablar sobre el incendio del hospital, pero por alguna razón Kuvira simplemente lo dejo en accidente lo cual se me hizo sospechoso-.

-Ya veo y quieres que te ayude a que una persona que no es confiable este cerca de Asami -.

-Para Asami ni para nadie además creo que te interesa lo de Aang-.

-Y ¿cómo sabes que estoy familiarizada con Aang?-.

-bueno en su archivo lo decía, además no era un secreto que era hijo adoptivo del líder de la tribu agua-.

-Está bien tendrás mi ayuda-.

-De acuerdo, quiero que estés más informada sobre esto, te veo más tarde a las 9 en la casa de Asami para informarles todo-

-Espera ¿En la casa de Asami?... ¿eres consciente de lo que paso verdad?-.

-Sí, sé que la besaste, pero esto es asunto de todos, para mí y Bolín es importante ayudar a nuestra jefa, para Asami si su padre está en malos pasos y para Opal si Kuvira está engañando a su mama y bueno para ti hacer justicia por la muerte de tu hermano, así que te recomiendo que dejes ahora lo personal con Asami por un lado-.

-está bien, pero ¿dónde vive Asami?-.

-No te preocupes mandare a Bolín a tu apartamento a esa hora,Nos vemos Korra-le dijo alejándose-.

La morena ahora si de plano no sabía que pensar aun le faltaba una clase y vio a lo lejos que se acercaban Opal y Asami, la pelinegra y la castaña se miraron pero Korra ya no quería por el momento saber más del asunto así que decidió que no tomaría la última clase y se fue, dejando a Asami confundida y triste-.

La morena llego a su apartamento lanzo su mochila a quien sabe dónde, se quitó su polera y se quedó en sostén y ella también se lanzó a su cama solo quería descansar para la noche, quien sabe de qué más se enteraría.

…

Eran alrededor de las 8:15 y la morena aún estaba dormida, tenía que haber despertado hace quince minutos pero algo dentro de sus sueños no la dejaba despertar.

SUEÑO DE KORRA…

-Estaba Katara, Tonraq, Senna y Korra en la oficina del jefe de la tribu.

-Aang, la maestra Katara me ha dicho que vas muy bien con tu entrenamiento y solo lo has hecho durante un mes, creo que sería una buena oportunidad que vayas a ciudad republica con ella.

-Realmente yo también lo creo-dijo aang-.

-Me parece bien, pero necesito arreglar algunas cosas antes de tu partida Aang, El jefe del Hospital Unalaq tiene que dar su aprobación-.

-Por supuesta maestra Katara, esperare lo que sea necesario-.

-Bien partiremos mañana a primera hora, así que los dejare para que puedan despedirse como se debe-dijo mientras se iba-.

-Muy bien familia esta noche cenaremos juntos y celebraremos que este gran muchacho ha demostrado ser digno de formar parte de nuestra tribu-.

-Muchas gracias señor Tonrraq, pero sin usted, su familia y tribu no hubiera logrado lo que ahora soy-.

-Vamos Aang no seas tan formal llevas 7 años viviendo aquí y te he dicho que puedes decirme padre- le dijo mientras ponía su mano el hombro del joven-.

-Tú, has llegado a nuestras vidas y no podríamos estar más agradecidos-.

-Es cierto, siempre quise tener un hermano al cual golpear-hablo Korra dándole un leve puñetazo en el brazo, quien no había dicho nada pues a pesar de que estaba feliz por Aang, iba a extrañar a su ahora hermano-la familia decidió comenzar la despedida de su hijo y se la pasaron muy bien claro que no pudieron faltar los recuerdos que conmovió a más de uno de la mesa, pero eran lágrimas de felicidad, cuando terminaron Aang se encontraba en el balcón de su recamara contemplando su tribu que a pesar de no ser natal le parecía hermosa-.

-hey,¿estas bien?-pregunto korra entrando a la habitación del chico-.

-Claro que si, es lo que se que extrañaare aquí-.

-Jajaja no te pondrás sentimental de nuevo verdad-le respondió con una sonrisa de lado-.

-No lo creo jajaja, además en parte estoy tranquila porque sé que te convertirás en una excelente lobo guerrero de la tribu y cuidaras de ella-.

-Pero yo no quiero serlo, yo quiero estudiar medicina en ciudad república, quiero ser médico como tú-.

-Bueno, si es así entonces lo conseguirás, porque eres una persona muy especial-.

-Gracias Aang, también creo que seras un exelente doctor el mejor que pueda existir, claro después de mi-dijo esto ultimo con mucha seguridad-.

-¡Ha!…¡eso crees!, ¡ven acá pequeña bribona!…-Le dijo tomándola del cuello, comenzando una pequeña pelea de hermanos-.

…

A la mañana siguiente la familia tribal se encontraba despierta a primera hora, pues esta si era la despedida oficial de él joven, y no solo ellos lo despedían también sus demás amigos y gente que se había encariñado con tan gentil y gran persona que era él.

-Oh, hijo te extrañaremos tanto, recuera escribirnos-dejo Senna con lágrimas de madre abrazando a su hijo-.

-Claro que lo hare mamá- Aang correspondió con el mismo cariño aquel abrazo materno, le dio un beso en la frente y ahora era Tonraq quien lo abrazaba-.

-Hijo, no me cansare de decirte que has llenado de orgullo a esta familia y a la tribu en general tú y Korra son el mayor orgullo de mi vida y sé que dejare esto en las mejores manos, y es por eso que yo Tonraq líder de la tribu agua del sur te reconozco como todo un hombre este día y yo y toda la tribu te deseamos surte en tu camino-dijo con sentimiento apretando el hombro de su hjo- y al final pero sin ser menos importante observo a Korra y no había más que decir ellos se querían mucho a pesar de no ser hermanos de sangre tenían una conexión de hermanos como ningunos otros, no necesitaron palabras para despedirse solo se abrazaron y el tiempo pareció detenerse en ese abrazo-.

FIN DEL SUEÑO

TOC TOC…

-Mmmm…-se quejó la morena al escuchar que tocaban la puerta, con pereza aun sueño vio el reloj que estaba junto a su cama, en la mesita de noche, se paró con rapidez cuando vio que eran las 9:15. Había sido un sueño corto para tanto tiempo, corrió como se paró a abrir la puerta-Bolín…lo siento, me quede dormida, ¿Cuánto llevas tocando?-.

-Amm…como 5 minutos, ha ¿Korra?-dijo el ojiverde volteando a otro lado-.

-Si dime-.

-Bueno…¿Tú acostumbras a abrir la puerta sin traer camisa?-No es que su amigo fuera mal pensado ni nada, pero le preocupaba que si no hubiera sido el quien tocaba y algún otro irrespetuoso le habría hecho algo.

Sí que era idiota, no se puso nada abrió la puerta y ya, sin recordar que no traía camisa-¡Mierda!...bueno yo no acostumbro…bueno pasa en lo que yo...me pongo camisa-Ya adentro el ojiverde se sentó a esperar a su amiga que no tardo mucho, traía esta vez camisa gris y unos jeans negros ajustados con unos converse negros y en la mano una chamarra negra-.

-Bien ¿estas lista para ver a Asami?-.

-No, pero…- fue interrumpida-.

-Pues lo siento pero aun así nos tenemos que ir asi que prepárate- le dijo arrastrándola a la salida y Korra solo podía rezar todo lo que se sabía y pedir a todos los dioses que conocía para que no salieran mal las cosas esa noche.

~CONTINUARA~.

 **BUENO ACA DEJANDOLES EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, SIENTO LA DEMORA PERO PROMETO SUBIR CAPITULOS MAS SEGUIDO XD! ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN TANTO COMO YO AL ESCRIBIRLO, SI TIENEN ALGUNA DUDA O ACLARACION DEJENLO EN LOS COMENTARIOS… Y BUENO NOS LEEMOS.**


	6. Chapter 6

KORRASAMI

Te prefiero a ti

CAP. 6

Base de la policía de ciudad republica…

-¡informe!-hablo recio un joven delgado, con un traje de soldado -.

-Adelante-hablo igual de seria una mujer con mirada fría, verde y penetrante, que observaban a ciudad república a través de su enorme ventana de su oficina

-Mientras estaba vigilando a los empleados de Beifong, vi a uno de ellos caminando hace como unos 15 minutos-.

-Bueno, sé que les dije que los tuvieran vigilados pero no cada detalle -.

-Lo extraño aquí es que no iba solo-Atrapo la atención de la chica, logrando que volteara a verlo-.

-Entonces ¿con quién iba?-.

-Con la hija del líder de la tribu agua, Korra-.

-Oh, ya veo…así que comienza a moverse, me pregunto si ya sabe la verdad sobre su hermanito-.

-Aun no lo sabemos, pero por ahora podemos ir y darle un buen escarmiento-.

-No, no hagan nada, quiero ver hasta donde es capaz de llegar, además alguien como ella no es capaz de hacer algo-le dijo volteando de nuevo a la ventana-.

-De acuerdo, entonces seria todo, me retiro-dijo esto haciendo un saludo militar y salía-.

-Hmp…así que Korra, no puedo esperar a enviarte con Aang-susurro con una tenue sonrisa-.

En la mansión Sato…

-Bueno ahora actúa natural, ve tras ella y solo no la veas directo a los ojos, no mejor si así vera que no te afecta-parloteaba el chico fornido mientras caminaba con Korra en uno de los pasillos de la mansión-.

-Bolín ¿podrías callarte? me estas poniendo más nerviosa-le respondía sobándose las cienes-.

-Lo siento pero, yo quería ayudarte con esto-dijo jugando con sus dedos-.

-Y agradezco tu ayuda Bolín, pero creo que acosándola y mirándola todo el tiempo a los ojos sea una buena idea-.

-Tienes razón, bueno solo hablemos del asunto de Kuvira y creo que todo saldrá bien-la morena asintió y abrieron la puerta en donde estaban reunidos estaban Lin, Mako, que los saludo con un movimiento de cabeza, Asami y… ¿Quién era el otro sujeto que estaba al lado de Asami? y muy junto para el gusto de Korra-.

-Bueno ahora que estamos todos creo que deberíamos de empezar-Todos asintieron-Bueno agradezco su apoyo niños, creo que estamos aquí por una razón Kuvira…esta pequeña dictadora ha sido un dolor de trasero para todos nosotros, y la información que tenemos es de suma importancia, tengo entendido que cada uno de nosotros tenemos algo, así que empecemos por el caso más viejo que sería el de Aang- todos vieron a korra-.

-Bueno, comenzare pero no prometo darles muchos detalles, hay muchas cosas que ya no recuerdo pero creo saber que lo que recuerdo es lo más importante-suspiro-… Aang había venido a ciudad a terminar su estudio con Katara, nunca note algo extraño, venía a visitarlo en algunas ocasiones, quede con mis padres que solo sería unos días, tenía que regresar pues estudiaba la prepa en la tribu, entonces en esos días Aang se fue a su trabajo como siempre, recuerdo que en ese tiempo tenían a mucha gente de la nación del fuego en el hospital, nunca supe las razones del por qué tanta gente, pero ese día yo estaba guardando mis cosas en mi maleta para ir con mi hermano y despedirme pero antes de que terminara alguien toco la puerta del edificio en donde vivía, cuando abrí era un trabajador del hospital, un enfermero me parece, jamás lo había visto en mi vida, pero en cuanto me dijo que el hospital se estaba incendiando y que varios enfermeros y doctores quedaron atrapados entre ellos mi hermano, Salí corriendo directamente, recuerdo que minutos ya estaba en el hospital recorri casi media ciudad, cuando llegue había muchas personas afuera, algunas asustadas y otras gritando por sus familiares que estaban adentro, yo quise hacer algo y sin pensarlo entre, había mucho humo y no era muy fácil ver por dónde iba y además no sabía en qué habitación podría estar Aang, así que por unos minutos subí escaleras y entraba a las habitaciones, hasta que en una logre ver a Aang estaba en el suelo y en su pecho estaba atravesado un enorme pedazo de vidrio que seguro se rompió por el fuego, quite en pedazo con dificultad los gritos y las pequeñas explosiones no dejaban que me concentrara pero como pude lo ayude, rápidamente lo cargue y salimos, afuera ya se encontraban los bomberos y la policía, recuerdo ver a la jefa Toph, solo a ella la reconocí, mientras trataban de controlar la hemorragia que tenía mi hermano vi que alguien con una máscara y salía muy apresuradamente, se iba por la parte de atrás del edificio y lo más extraño fue que paso justo delante los ojos de algunos oficiales y no le dijeron nada, no habría hecho nada pero vi como voltearon a la dirección que estaba Aang y rieron, entonces sentí un profundo odio pero no quise hacer escándalo, así que seguí a la persona y a dos cuadras se detuvo y ahí había un satomivil esperándolo, cuando se quitó la máscara me lleve la gran sorpresa de que era Zhao, el encargado del hospital en la nación del fuego, creí que era mi imaginación pero, me quede unos minutos más observando, ya que se unió una tercera persona al satomovil, trate de acercarme más pero sentí que alguien estaba detrás de mí, cuando voltee, solo vi un puño y caí desmayada, cuando pude despertar ya no había nadie, regrese al hospital pero ya no había nadie solo un hospital destrozado al parecer habían llevado a todos los heridos al hospital más cercano en el reino tierra, llame a Katara y me dijo que me estaban buscando, cuando llegue a donde estaba Anng me encontré con mi madre destrozada llorando, mi padre deprimido y Aang tapado con una manta blanca, ni siquiera pude despedirme de él y esa mañana no lo había visto, no sé qué tenga que ver Kuvira en esto pero tengan por seguro que pagara lo que ha hecho-Todos estaban callados, a pesar de que la morena había sido breve en su historia y había tratado de no mostrar sentimiento alguno, en su mirada había tristeza y rencor-.

Lin interrumpió la atmosfera que se había formado pues hasta para una oficial tan fría había sido algo horrible-Gracias por confiarnos esto Korra, te aseguro que encontraremos como es que todas estas personas están conectadas-se acercó apretando el hombro de la morena-.

-Gracias Lin espero poder ayudar en algo más-.

-Por el momento, me has ayudado mucho, ahora que me dices que viste a Zhao, algunas cosas concuerdan, unos meses antes del accidente de tu hermano, mi madre había recibido a muchas personas de la nación del fuego en la estación pidiendo protección, y exactamente por ese hombre, decían que era un criminal y solo le importaba tener pacientes en su hospital para sacar dinero a la familia mientras el paciente moría, y como en ciudad republica había un nuevo doctor que era de lo mejor, venían hasta acá en busca de ese doctor-.

-¿¡Me está diciendo que fue una venganza de ese imbécil!?-.

-Aun no lo sabemos Korra, es por eso que también he llamado a Iroh él es hijo de la actual líder de esa nación y jefe de la policía de allá, así que también tiene información sobre él-Korra miro a Iroh-.

-Bueno Korra, como te ha dicho Lin pretendo ayudar en todo este caso, ciertamente tengo información de ese doctor y si era un criminal, que estafaba a las personas y no solo eso también secuestraba personas para vender sus órganos, ya era sospechoso de todo esto antes del accidente, la policía finalmente unos días después de lo ocurrido en ciudad republica encontraron pruebas suficientes para meterlo tras las rejas, lo raro fue que cuando ya estaba en prisión se le encontró muerto en su celda, y sabemos que no fue suicidio, la persona que lo mato dejo una nota diciendo que se había suicidado, claro que no lo creímos por que no era su letra, se le informo al líder que estaba en ese tiempo, a Ozai hermano de mi abuelo Zuko, pero el no hizo nada dijo que lo dejaran que era un simple criminal y que no tenía derecho a un juicio, mi abuelo Zuko y mi madre comenzaron a sospechar en que él estaba involucrado y que por algo no quería que se supiera lo que realmente paso, me supongo que era conciente de que mi abuelo lo encontraría como complice, meses después de la muerte de Zhao, estaba en el templo entrenando con mi abuelo y entro mi madre diciendo que por fin lo habían descubierto, no logre entender nada porque era muy pequeño, pero cuando salimos había policías que lo habían arrestado, en el interrogatorio no dijo nada sobre ciudad república, por algunos testigos localizamos a personas que trabajaban para él, pasamos años buscando a los más importantes, después de algunos años finalmente pudimos arrestarlos, mi abuelo estaba a cargo, fue más comprensivo y les dijo que si confesaban serian menos años en prisión, finalmente cedieron y nos dieron información que queríamos para poder finalizar ese caso, contactamos a la jefa Toph por las victimas en la ciudad, todo iba muy bien hasta hace unos meses que llego Kuvira y cancelo toda la investigación ignorando las confesiones que nos costó tener, y lo peor es que no sabemos porque Toph también se rindió aunque no creo que nos haya traicionado creo que fue amenazada porque en esa semana dejo el liderazgo y se fue de la ciudad, ahora Lin no se pudo quedar de brazos cruzados y realmente no sabemos qué está pasando menos por que Kuvira ha estado evitándome-.

-Y ahora también sospechamos que Hiroshi puede estar ayudando a Kuvira, quizá lo tenga también amenazado junto con varios de mis hombres, tenemos que llegar a fondo de todo esto-.

-De acuerdo yo daré toda la ayuda que sea necesaria-.

-Nos alegra saber que contamos con tu ayuda-dijo Iroh sonriendo, Korra quería sonreírle de igual manera pero solo salió de su boca una sonrisa forzada, por alguna extraña razón no le agradaba y no sabía porque-Bueno mientras tanto Bolín, Asami, tu y yo, estaremos vigilando a sus hombres, al parecer ellos hacen lo mismo con nosotros, necesitamos que los fines de semana vengas a nuestro departamento, bueno realmente las dos, nos serian de gran ayuda-.

Korra por un momento se sintió feliz y nerviosa, iba a ver a Asami todos los fines de semana, aparte que en la escuela la veía diario, seria también los fines de semana.

-Yo puedo, ayudarlos también chicos puedo quedarme una semana más-interrumpió Iroh-.

-Eso sería de mucha ayuda, te agradecemos mucho-dijo Mako mientras le sonreía-.

"¿Qué?...más tiempo si no hemos estado aquí ni dos horas y ya quiero matarlo"-pensó Korra-.

-Es perfecto, así mi padre no sospechara que salga contigo, a ti te tiene mucha confianza-Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba-.

-Bueno ahora yo tengo que irme tengo asuntos que atender con Katara si necesitan algo más pueden llamarme-Korra de impulso salió de ahí, sin esperar la respuesta de los demás, hasta ella se había sorprendido por su actitud pero bueno ya lo había hecho-.

La morena estaba de nuevo en su casa cenando tranquilamente mientras veía un poco la televisión, pero su celular la distrajo, cuando lo desbloqueo vio que era un mensaje de Mako.

 **Bueno dijiste que te llamara pero creo que olvidaste dejar tu número… -_-**

 **Tuve que pedírselo a Bolín.**

La morena enseguida supo quién era pues hasta en su forma de escribir era amargado.

 **Korra: Lo siento ;-; ….te dije que tenía que ir con Katara…**

 **Mako: Muy bien si quieres mentirte a ti misma está bien, solo te digo que no hagas más numeritos como este, todos ahora se dieron cuenta de que te mueres por Asami.**

 **Korra: Wooo…tranquilo a ti ¿quién te dijo que yo moría por ella?**

En su barra de notificaciones apareció otro chat de número desconocido, abrio el chat curiosa y para su sorpresa…

 **Hola, espero no te moleste que tenga tu numero ya que nunca intercambiamos número, soy Asami.**

-Pero que…ese estúpido mako-se dijo a sí misma la ojiazul, pronto comenzó a escribir-.

 **Korra: Realmente no es un problema para mí.**

Y mientras vio que estaba escribiendo Asami cambio de chat donde ya le había contestado Mako

 **Mako: Pues no hace falta que lo digas, con lo que haces es más que suficiente para saberlo…**

 **Korra: Y por cierto ¿Por qué Asami tiene mi numero, ahora me diras que no fuiste tu-.**

 **Mako: realmente no fui yo creo que fue…**

 **Korra: Bolín… :v …**

 **Mako: jajajaja creo que si**

 **Korra: Bueno mira ahora necesito descansar, hablamos luego nos vemos.**

 **Mako: De acuerdo**

Cambio de nuevo el chat ahora con Asami quería de una vez aclarar todo aunque no fuera la manera por mensaje.

 **Asami: Bueno, dime ¿porque te fuiste tan rápido? no me creo esa de que te ibas con Katara, puedo oler una mentira.**

Y bueno ahí estaba su oportunidad para aclarar todo.

 **Korra: Pues tenía unas cosas que hacer.**

 **Asami: Ya veo, mujer misteriosa, pero yo quería hablar contigo sobre…lo que paso, sabes a que me refiero**

La castaña se sonrojo mucho al leer esto último y estaba aún más sorprendida por lo directa que estaba siendo Asami, pero si ella lo era no veía porque no debería de serlo igual así que contesto.

 **Korra: Pues si te soy sincera te bese porque me gustas…**

Pero qué demonios había enviado, no tenía que ser tan directa, creo que ser directa no era lo suyo.

 **Asami: wow…no creí que de verdad lo admitieras, en especial en la manera en como saliste de mi casa esta tarde.**

 **Korra: Bueno tenia cosas que hacer ya te lo dije, además creo que ya tenías más compañía o ¿me equivoco?**

 **Asami: No me digas que estas celosa.**

 **Korra: Bueno no exageres tampoco-** mintió claramente.

 **Asami: Si tú lo dices :p y bueno me gustaría platicar sobre esto en persona te veo mañana en la cafetería ¿te parece?**

Creo que asami si era buena para saber que era mentira y que no pero bueno ya lo había escrito se veria mas estúpida si cambiara de opinión asi que lo ignoro y le contesto.

 **Korra: me parece bien, pero por ahora tengo que dormir nos vemos.**

 **Asami: Esta bien adiós, descansa.**

Leyó esto y Korra definitivamente estaba exhausta, se tiro en su cama quedándose dormida.

En otro lado de la ciudad…

-¿Realmente crees que estuve bien?

Jajaja, pero claro que si Asami, esa chica te ama.

-Valla no exageres Iroh- dijo Asami-

-Es cierto su forma en que se fue hoy y esto ahora, de verdad quiero ver su cara cuando sepa que soy tu primo jajaja-.

-No te rías-dijo esto golpeando el brazo de su primo-.

-Bueno ya, dejare a tu amada- dijo con voz chistosa- por ahora dejare que descanses-.

-De acuerdo, descansa tú también- y salió Iroh de su habitación-Eres una idiota Korra, pero una idiota muy linda-dijo esto último con los ojos cerrados pensando en la nombrada.

~CONTINUARA~

 **UFF! ESA KORRITA ES MUY OBIA NO SE POR QUE ME RECUERDA A MI…-.-**

 **EN FIN AQUÍ DEJANDOLES ESTE CAPITULO SE QUE NO HE ACTUALIZADO, PERO DE VERDAD NO TENGO AHORA TIEMPO LES PIDO UNA ENORME DISCULPA PERO AHORA SI QUE CADA FIN ACTUALIZARE Y SI TENGO UN TIEMPO ENTRE SEMANA TAMBIEN**

 **Y SI ALGUIEN LEE MIS OTROS FICS LES DIGO QUE TAMBIEN LOS ACTUALIZARE MAÑANA ASI QUE SIN MAS NOS LEEMOS LA PROXIMA**

 **SIN TIENEN DUDAS O SUGERENCIA DEJARLO EN LOS COMENTARIOS!**


End file.
